Gregory MacDonald
Gregory MacDonald -''' also known as '''GMAC - is one of the antagonists in Need for Speed: Undercover. GMAC is a former Lieutenant in the Vice branch of the Tri-City Bay Police Department. He justifies his retirement with the corruption of his employer and his need for illegal street racing. He is also the leader of a crew based in Sunset Hills. GMAC first appears in the job - "Tri-City Tournament" - as the race organiser. He is described by the player's handler - Chase Linh - that he was "fired from the TCBPD for his brutal and sadistic tactics." GMAC gives the player a choice of pink slips to the other racers' cars. The player soon starts working for GMAC. Their first job is to steal a Nissan GT-R R35 Super State Cruiser and then four Tier 1 cars in a "4 cars in 48 hours" story arc. The player steals Chau Wu's Pagani Zonda F from a shipping container and frames Chau Wu for it under GMAC's instructions. The player also steals a Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 that contains materials that could get GMAC 20 years in prison if the FBI finds out. GMAC is eventually arrested by the player in the job - "Double Trouble" - alongside Rose Largo. The player has to take out two members of his crew in the job events "Deuce" and "Sideshow." GMAC drives a white Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 with black side stripes in the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. He drives a green Lamborghini Gallardo Coupé in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases, and a blue Porsche 911 GT2 in the PSP release. GMAC's crew members drive a grey Ford GT, a white Porsche Carrera GT with black vinyls and a silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition. GMAC's FBI file *Name: Gregory MacDonald *Date of birth: August 25, 1972 *Nicknames/aliases: "GMAC" *Last known location: Sunset Hills *Known acquaintances: Brad "Nickel" Rogers, Rose Largo, and Jonathan Cross *Offences: **Bribery 2 counts (no conviction) **Extortion 1 count (no conviction) **Assault and battery of a suspect in police custody 2 counts (no conviction) *Comments: **Former Tri-City Bay Police Department Lieutenant (Vice) **Highly decorated police officer with consistently high performance reviews **Never convicted during his police service **Considered "untouchable" by local law enforcement **Suspected ties to international smuggling ring **Arrogant, explosive, and known to resort to violence with his own crew when crossed Trivia *GMAC is seen driving a Porsche 911 (997) in a trailer released on November 18, 2008. *GMAC's crew is based in Crescent Hills in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases. *GMAC is affiliated with Jonathan Cross, possibly from his police years, since they both are ex-cops. Quotes *"Yeah, I didn't like being a cop very much. A cop enforces rules that keep rich people rich and poor people poor. I don't like rules very much. I like thrills, and I like cars. That's why I walked away." *"You lost. Losers give it up, always." *"I like your anger, let it fuel your racing next time." *"Man's gotta take care of his friends. Take one, it's yours." Gallery NFSUNLamborghiniGallardoLP5604GMac.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 (GMAC's) NFSUCPS2PlayerGallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo (PlayStation 2 release; GMAC's) NFSUCPSP911GT2Gmac.jpg|Porsche 911 GT2 (PlayStation Portable release; GMAC's) References pl:Gregory MacDonald Category:Police Officers Category:Antagonists